


You Are My Friend

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a game, Maxwell spent time at the house of Zlatan, where Zlatan tell a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

**POV Maxwell**

  
I know Zlatan since many years, we are best friends. We are good together and we do a lot of things together. It's because of him that i'm in Paris now.  
Sometimes when he is hurt or when he scores i come to see him and so i comfort him or congratulate him.  
After a game, he was a little alone because his partner was in Sweden for take care of some things with his children. And he was not in a hurry for go home so he have asked me to rest a little with him.  
  
He have said to me **"Thanks my friend"** and he have hugged me.  
  
We have go to his home where we have talked about the game and other things.  
  
At one moment, we are not drunk or whatever but i was very suprirsed when Zlatan have hugged me and kissed me on the mouth and i have said to him after **"Zlatan, Why ?"**  
  
 **"You are my friend and i like you a lot"**  
  
 **"But you are with someone, you have childrens, i didn't know that you could have feeling for men"**  
  
 **"My partner know that i'm attracted by men, it's for this reason that we are not married, and because she knows that i have feeling for someone since many years and this person is you"**  
  
He kissed me again after this moment, i have answered his kiss and tell him after **"I don't know what i can answer to all of this, because i'm really surprised"**  
  
So he tell me **"We are not in a hurry, i can wait, i will wait for your answer, but now you know my feelings for you"**  
  
 **"Thanks"** i tell him  
  
He smile at me, we have spent a night together, where i have spent my night with him but we didn't do anything, i was just hugged with him in the bed.  
For the rest of the week and with the game. Everything was okay, normal. Even if in my mind, my thought was about what have tell me Zlatan.  
  
After the game i said to him **"I have the answer for what you have asked me"**  
  
 **"Come to my house"**  
  
We had go to his home. We have drink, we have talked to many things and after i have tell him **"After what you have said to me, i would like that maybe we try together, because i like you too"**  
  
He kiss me and tell me **"We will do this very slowly, don't worry"**  
  
All the night was a discover between him and me about our body where Zlatan was very gentle ans very loving. I didn't have know him like that, and this make me fall in love.  
After this, we are a couple even if for many people it's still a secret, his partner know about us. She leave us a lot of liberties for be together and spend a lot of time together.

END


End file.
